The invention relates to a rolling element guide for drawer guides in accordance with the introductory part of claim 1. This kind of rolling element guide has been disclosed in German patent document 2 721,231, for example. It involves a double pull-out device in which an intermediate rail is also guided telescope-fashion in the space between a furniture unit body rail and a drawer rail. The rolling elements used are spheres which pivot in a suitable roller cage and transmit the drawer load from the drawer to the furniture unit rail.
The drawback in the use of rollers as rolling elements is the difficulty in making the rollers round enough to minimize the rolling noise. The disadvantage in the use of rollers is that relatively loud rolling noise must be expected. Furthermore, mounting the rollers in suitable pocket-like recesses in the roller cage is relatively complicated and leads to high costs for manufacturing the roller cage.